


Where's Sam?

by SuperWhoLock_221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Sabriel, One Shot, little to no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLock_221b/pseuds/SuperWhoLock_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is concerned because he can't find Sam. Cas comes to comfort him, an it leads to something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Sam?

The sound of fluttering feathers filled the room as Cas entered. He had heard Dean's prayer and rushed to meet him, although Cas was in the middle of heaven's civil war. "Dean, do you require my assistance?" "Cas, it's Sam. He left to get some beer last night and he's still not back yet. I'm worried something happened to him." His voice was filled with concern an frustration. Has had been learning how to respond to human emotions, he tried to remember what response would be the best for this situation. Cas walked twords dean and embraced him an an awkward hug. "What are you doing?" Dean questioned, feeling uncomfortable, although the tightness in his pants said other wise. "Im hugging you." Cas explained, "this will rid you of your anxiety." As Cas released dean, the hunter pearled into Cas' eyes with a longing stare. He slowly pulled Cas closer until there was no space meft between them. He moaned Dean's name as their lips were smashed together. Dean ripped of Cas' trenchcoat, and then his tie and shirt, not breaking contact with Cas' lips for even a second. Cas stumbled back as Dean pinned him against the wall. Dean shrugged of his coat and flannel. Castiel ripped of Dean's shirt and pulled him closer. 'Dean' Cas moaned his name as the hunter gripped at the growing bulge in his pants. He unbuckled Cas' belt and whipped it out if the loops. Cas climbed out of his pants and so did Dean. He rubbed himself against Cas as he pinned him against the wall. Dean grabbed Cas' wrists and pined them above his head with each hand. Cas moaned in frustration as dean pulled away from him. He was desperate to reform the contact between them. Dean turned Cas around so he was facing the wall. He slid his lubed hand down the crevice of Cas' incredible ass and started to circle his hole. He slipped his first finger into his hole, and Cas yelped with pleasure. He rolled his finger around to make room for a second finger, and then continued to add a third. Dean listened to Cas hum in submissive pleasure, as he shoved his fingers in and out. He removed his fingers and grabbed Cas' hips with one and and his neck with the other. Dean listened to him whimper in anticipation while he rested his hard dick against Cas' ass. Cas thrusted his hips back and Dean spread his ass. Dean slowly entered his ass and heard the sound of Cas moan with pain and delight. He pulled Cas' hips towards him so his dick was completely engulfed in his ass. He pulled back and thrusted in, increasing in force each time. "Dean!" Cas howled his name and dean shoved himself into the angel's ass. He wraped his arm around Cas and clutched his Dick and began to jerk him off with the rhythm of their hip movements. Dean howled Cas' name with pure lust as he came inside him. Castiel squealed as Dean filled his ass. He pulled out and Dean watched as the liquid slowly fell from the angel's lose ass. He turned to face Dean as he fell into his arms. Dean picked Cas up and held him, staring dominantly, into his crystal blue eyes. Cas clutched Dean's entire body as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. He softly kissed the angel, but then started to remember what brought them to this situation in the first place. It was Sam, Dean thought. Sam was missing and they weren't even trying to look for him, "Cas, Where's Sam?!" Cas gazed at Dean and gave just a simple two word response, "With Gabriel."


End file.
